


Were you, were you drawing me?!

by LexiAchieves



Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I haven't written fanfiction for three months..., M/M, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiAchieves/pseuds/LexiAchieves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun takes a nap against a tree and artist Neptune finds him there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were you, were you drawing me?!

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I haven't written a single thing in like, three months so this is trash. And I've become absolute Seamonkeys trash so I'll probably write more? It's trash, like a huge pile. Just throw me away. Anyways, as always, if you enjoyed, a kudos and/or comment mean a lot. Thanks for reading <3

Sun yawned, looking around the courtyard. It was pretty empty for a Friday afternoon, only a few students walking around. Sun yawned again, looking down at the book in his lap as if it had personally offended him. He had come out here to study, but the warm weather and breeze, along with the tranquil scenery had made him tired. Sun groaned, shoving the book off his lap and onto the grass. It slid a few feet away and closed, losing his earlier held place. Sun couldn’t find it in himself to care; he was going to fail the science test anyway. Instead, he smiled and slouched down against the base of the tree, arms locking behind his head, and closed his eyes.

 

Neptune smiled; running his fingers through his perfectly styled hair and taking a deep breath of the fresh air. The courtyard always had a calming aura around it, making it one of Neptune’s favorite spots when he needed a break from the constant nagging of schoolwork and classes. It was late into the afternoon, and the sun was just beginning to inch its way across the sky, leaving the courtyard in an almost golden glow. Neptune let out a hum of content, surveying the area. There weren’t many people; most students were gone, getting ready for some party or something that normal college kids did. 

Neptune had started walking along the cobblestone path, hands shoved in his jacket pockets, whistling to himself when he noticed him. Neptune froze, and held his breath. Slouched against a tree, not even 15 feet away from him was a young man about Neptune’s age. He had incredibly messy blonde hair that appeared golden in the light, and his eyes were closed, arms folded neatly behind his head. He wore an open, white collared shirt that was definitely against dress code. Neptune gulped at the toned chest and abs presented to him, and watched in a trance as his chest fell and rose along with his steady breathing. He was beautiful. 

Before even realized it, Neptune had sat himself down on the ground, backpack thrown to the side, and sketchbook in hand. Neptune took a deep breath, looking up at the sleeping beauty in front of him. He was about to pick up his pencil when he saw something, his hand stopping. Lying down in the grass next to the man was a tail. HIS tail. Neptune knew that Faunus existed, but he had never seen one in real life. Neptune stared in awe before shaking his head and picking up his pencil. 

Neptune couldn’t help but blush as he began drawing this man’s chest, eyes following every dip and curve of his body. Neptune had always known he was bi, but had always had a stronger attraction to females. Until now. This man in front of him made him forget the smart girl in class with silvery white hair he was just hitting on, made him forget about the busty blonde who he unashamedly flirted with only minutes before. Neptune sighed lightly, curving the pencil across the paper, tracing the shape of the tail with his eyes. He was infatuated, and he didn’t even know the guy’s name.

 

Sun yawned, stretching his arms out from their previous position and rolling his neck. He opened his eyes, only to be met by a face right in front of his. Sun jumped, and by reflex, punched the poor guy in the face. He fell back with a yell, and Sun jumped up, hands curled into fists, tail twitching in annoyance. 

“Who the hell are you? What the fuck are you doing?!” Sun yelled, tilting his head.

The guy below him moaned in pain, grabbing the left side of his face with his hand. “Ow! That hurt you idiot! Why the hell did you punch me?!” The guy looked up and Sun froze for a second. The guy was cute. Like, really cute. He had blue hair, (who the fuck can pull off blue hair?!) and was glaring at Sun with the blue eye on the right half of his face that wasn’t covered. 

Sun dropped his arms, only to immediately cross them over his chest. “You startled me. Don’t get so fucking close.”  
“So you decided to punch me?!” The guy yelled, still clutching his face.

“Yes.” Sun said simply, looking around. He then noticed the sketchbook and discarded pencil. “Were you, were you drawing me?” Sun practically screeched, lunging for the book. Neptune’s eyes widened and he snatched it away before Sun could take it.

“NO!” He squealed, pulling it to his chest, light pink dusting his cheeks. “You can’t touch it. It’s mine.” 

Sun smirked, once again crossing his arms and leaning against the tree. “You were totally drawing me.”

Neptune blushed harder, coughing as he slammed the book shut. “No. Shut up. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sun laughed, taking a few steps forward so he was standing right in front of Neptune. “I want to see it.”

“Huh?” Neptune jumped slightly, noticing how close they were. He stood over the man by a good few inches, but damn if he wasn’t intimidating. Sun took this as an opportunity to snatch the sketchbook from Neptune’s hands. “HEY!” Neptune yelped, grabbing at it, but Sun had already flipped it open to the last page. It was silent for a moment as Sun looked over the drawing.

“You’re really good.”

“What?”  
“I said you’re really good. Like, at art stuff.” Sun said again, closing the book and handing it back to him. “I’m Sun.” He offered his hand. Neptune shook it.

“Neptune. And I’m sorry, for you know, drawing you without your permission. You just looked so peaceful and beautiful and I’ve never really seen a Faunus before and your tail is really cool and I had to draw you…” Neptune trailed off, face going bright red. But Sun just laughed.

“Nah it’s cool. Sorry I punched you in the face. And for your information, I’m not beautiful, I’m hot af. And my tail is fucking awesome.” Sun flicked it for emphasis. “And you’re not so bad yourself Neptune.” Sun winked at him, picking up his own book that was discarded on the ground. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

Neptune stared after Sun in awe as he walked away, tail and hips swishing behind him. Neptune shook his head, looking down at the sketchbook in his hands. “What just happened?”


End file.
